Vindicated
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: After 5 long years away from the company, Celestia 'Tia' Blake is making her return to the WWE, to compete for the new Women's TV Title. Despite the amount of time that has passed, the rumors that lost her her job still haunt her, &manage to impact her relationships with everyone around her. Will she be able to succeed when it seems like everyone is out to get her?


**an. **i hope you guys are ready for a new story, with a new oc, a new love triangle and a NEW TITLE.  
**disclaimer**. just some loser with too many ideas.

* * *

**Vindicated  
**Prologue: _The Offer_

* * *

She had been shocked to receive the call.

That shock hadn't stopped her from hopping on the first flight she could catch. Her nerves hadn't caught up with her until she was already 35,000 feet off the ground.

Celestia closed her eyes and tried to focus on the rhythm of the music playing through her headphones. She had been so excited to hear from the WWE she hadn't thought about all of the things that could go wrong. It had been nearly five years since Celestia had walked into any kind of WWE Event.

_In the summer of 2015, at the age of 24, She had been one of the top women in the Diva's Division. She had been a fan favorite since her debut and was being groomed to win her first championship. . ._

Celestia pushed the thoughts of her original run in the WWE out of her mind. She had done her best to put everything about that time behind her. She didn't need to go dredging up the past and making matters worse.

She was meeting Triple H and Stephanie McMahon at the Wells-Fargo Center in Philadelphia. Hunter had been the one to call her but, he hadn't gone into specifics about why he wanted to meet with her. She had been quick to accept the invitation to meet him.

She missed working for the WWE. Despite everything that had happened, working for WWE had always been her dream and she wanted that dream back. She missed the crowds, the fans, the lights, the energy, the passion.

Deep down she hoped they were contacting her for an appearance. Even though she hadn't been working for a promotion, she had continued to train. Even if she had been struggling with indecisiveness about her career after her sudden departure with WWE, she had always hoped to find the right time to wrestle again.

She tapped her fingers on the arm of the seat in time with beat of her music.

She could hear the voice on the intercom informing them that they would land at the Philadelphia airport in 15 minutes.

_She would find out what they wanted soon enough._

* * *

The parking lot of the Wells-Fargo Center was mostly empty when Celestia's taxi pulled up. She grabbed her carry-on duffel bag of traveling essentials and hopped out of the back. She paid the driver and pulled the hood of her Cheshire Cat sweatshirt over her messy strawberry-blonde hair.

She walked, with her head down, to the door. Even after so many years, and with a change of hair color, she still feared someone might notice her and say something to her. Once inside she approached the first stage hand she could find and asked to see Triple H. The crew member set her on the right path to find Hunter and she thanked him before heading down an empty hallway.

Once she reached the door she took a moment to gain her composure. She shook out the tension in her shoulders and arms and took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door.

It was Stephanie who opened the door. She motioned for Celestia to step inside and Celestia quickly obliged. She waited on the other side of the door while Stephanie closed it.

"Celestia, it's good to see you." Stephanie gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Celestia shoved her hands inside her sweatshirt and nodded back, "It's good to see you too."

"Please, have a seat." Hunter had been watching the interaction from a leather chair in the corner of the room. He motioned for Celestia to sit in one of the seats opposite him.

"Thank you." Celestia sat down in one of the empty chairs and crossed her legs. She pulled down the hood of her sweatshirt and smiled politely.

"I really see no point in beating around the bush here. We are interested in signing you again. Effective immediately with you returning in two weeks on the Smackdown brand."

"That quickly?" Celestia was surprised. Even though she knew she was more than ready to go, she found it hard to believe they put her right on the main roster without spending some time with their trainers.

"You have been training with people who I still have contact with. People talk. They say you are still ready to go in the ring. I trust their judgement."

"I'm not entirely sure what to say, sir. I mean this is an amazing opportunity."

"Your absolutely correct it is. As you are probably aware, at Elimination chamber.,We crowned new WWE women's tag team champions. Our initial plan was to have the titles shared between brands. We have since changed our minds. So, at Wrestlemania, we will be crowning a secondary women's champion which will eventually be exclusive to the Smackdown brand." Stephanie had taken a seat beside her husband and had her hands folded in her lap as she spoke. "We wanted to make sure this match was special."

"And what better way to make it special then bringing back a fan favorite. Fans were begging to see you return at Evolution. Now, they can get the chance to see you wrestle again… if you are interested."

Celestia sucked in a breath. She would love nothing more than to get back in the ring again. This was exactly what she had been hoping for when she had received the call from Hunter.

Now, she sat, frozen, her hands shaking and her heart racing. Could she do it? Could she really come back? After everything that had happened was she strong enough?

"He's not here anymore. He was fired shortly after your release." Stephanie gave her a knowing look.

"I can see why you are hesitant, Tia, but, I want you to know I am on your side on this. We want you back here, doing what you love."

Celestia ran her fingers through her hair and drug her lip between her teeth. "You believe me?"

Stephanie tapped her fingers anxiously on her knee and gave a half-hearted smile. "Of course. Why would we call you otherwise?"

It wasn't hard for Celestia to tell she was lying. She didn't believe her and if she didn't believe her, there was no way for Celestia to feel comfortable accepting their offer. . .

"Hunter, I'm -"

Hunter leaned forward, "I do believe you and I'm sorry."

Celestia's breath caught in her throat. She had waited five years to hear those years. She blinked away the hot sting of tears and nodded curtly.

"Thank you."

"The contract is yours if you want it… if you are ready." He added.

Celestia sucked in a shaky breath. This is what she had been waiting for. How could she live with herself if she turned it all down and walked away?

"I'm ready."

* * *

An hour and a half later Celestia stepped out of the office. Her head was still reeling. She couldn't believe she was officially back with the WWE.

She was supposed to fly down to Orlando and spend some time with the trainers at the Performance Center. She was also supposed to be careful so she didn't ruin her surprise return.

She walked down the hallway, lost in thought about her return, and bumped into someone. She stumbled backward, catching herself against one of the many rolling carts lining the hallway. Luckily, the wheels had been locked or she probably would have ended up falling on her butt.

"Tia is that you?" She glanced up at the familiar voice and felt her heart skip a beat. The man in front of her smiled when he got a better look at her face. "Well, I'll be damned."

Dean Ambrose smirked at her as he looked her up and down.

"Hey." She mumbled awkwardly, feeling stupid.

"What brings you around here?" He asked curiously.

"Just meeting with Stephanie and Hunter about some stuff for the network." It was only a partial lie. She wasn't ready to tell anyone she was coming back yet, even Dean. He had been one of the few people she had enjoyed talking to during her first run with the WWE.

"Too bad. It would have been nice to see you return."

"When you are getting ready to leave?" She questioned.

"Someone has been keeping up with the news."

"I keep up with everything professional wrestling has to offer."

"You always were passionate about the business." Dean nodded in understand.

The duo fell into an awkward silence. Celestia fiddled nervously with the strap on her duffel bag. "Well . . ."

"Well anyway, it is good to see you."

"You too. It's been a while."

"Yea, well I better go warm up for my match. Don't be a stranger.." He smiled as he began to walk down the hallway, once again.

"I'll do my best." She replied as she adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Oh and Tia…"

"Yea?" She turned around to face him.

"The new hair is alright but, the black looked better." He said before jogging off down the hallway.

Celestia rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. From anyone other than Ambrose the line might have been offensive but, from him, it just made her smile.

* * *

**Upcoming:** The announcement for the new women's title and Celestia's return.


End file.
